Many historic and cultural relics will lose their shine as time goes by, or may even be destroyed by natural disasters. With the development of technology and tourism, more people use consumer-level cameras to capture the scenery of historic and cultural relics at particular moments and from particular viewing angles, and many of them choose to publish the contents they have captured on the Internet, to allow others to enjoy the beautiful scenery they have seen.
On the other hand, a mass of images captured by numerous users can be acquired by using a powerful search engine or by using a particular collection method. These images may be distributed at different moments of a day, or in different seasons of a year, or even in different years. Therefore, different sceneries of relics over a large temporal and spatial scale can be presented to the public by means of image screening and reconstruction.
However, in the collected images, there are a large number of irregular and useless images, which need to be removed manually in the prior art, requiring high manpower costs. In addition, the time required for reconstruction increases exponentially as the amount of image data increases, leading to low reconstruction efficiency.